Sundry Drabbles
by Gandalfs apprentice
Summary: Misc drabbles and short pieces: Elladan and Elrohir, Gandalf and Shadowfax, Eagles, Feanor, Bilbo. Teatime in Rivendell: WINNER SECOND PLACE CROSSCULTURAL FLF.
1. Apprentice to the Wind

Apprentice to the Wind

As her flight feathers grew, the nestling tested her wings, reaching into the alluring air. Soon she dared to glide to nearby tree branches.

One bright day, she soared away. She dipped and turned over the lake, exalting in the susurrus of the wind. Gliding above, her proud parents watched.

Wheeling back toward the nest, the young eagle spied a thick branch, an ideal perch. Too fast! Talons gripping the branch, she swung till she hung upside down. She released her grip and fell, spreading her wings to gain height. The family nest was the better landing spot, after all.


	2. Chivalry

Chivalry

On the first day, the grey stallion danced like wind across the field, his hooves spattering the wanderer with mud. _What insolent beggar is this to claim the Lord of Horses? _

On the second day, curiosity delayed his flight. _What manner of man lies beneath those rags?_

At the next day's dawn the grey one spoke to him in a strange tongue, courteous and rich with reverence for all growing things. _Brother, I have need of your strength and speed. Will you not lend them to me?_

Shadowfax bowed his neck before the man's deep eyes. _Brother, you may ride._


	3. Teatime in Rivendell

Teatime in Rivendell

Bilbo stepped up briskly to the handsome blond elf. "You are King Thranduil's son?"

"Why, yes," said Legolas. He had never seen a hobbit before, and was taken aback by the fierce expression on the small one's kindly face. "May I have the pleasure—"

"Bilbo Baggins, at your service," Bilbo replied, bowing, his eyes gleaming strangely. "At last I can pay you back for that rude disappearing act." And he snatched Legolas's plate of honey cakes. "How does _that_ feel?"

Gandalf looked down upon the elf's astonished face. "Never stand between a hobbit and his meal," he declared solemnly.

ooooooooooooooo

From "Flies and Spiders," _The Hobbit_

_The smell of the roast meats was so enchanting that...every one of them got up and scrambled forwards into the ring with the one idea of begging for some food. No sooner had the first stepped into the clearing than all the lights went out as if by magic..._


	4. What Feanor Didn't Get

What Feanor Didn't Get

"Do you have it?" the boy asked as his brother joined him in the bushes outside their father's house.

Grinning, his twin held up the trophy. "She didn't stir! Fast asleep!"

Braced, ready to fly, they lapsed into expectant silence, waiting for movement in the guest bedroom. And the signal came: a drawn-out shriek of outrage and fury and a string of Quenyan curses. "Where are they?" their grandmother shouted. "They will never sit down again!"

Satisfied smiles bloomed on twin faces. Clutching a thick lock of golden tresses, Elrohir said, "It's worth it." And they sped into the woods.


	5. Roast Mutton

Roast Mutton

His brow worried into focus, Bilbo bent over the closely written pages scattered across his desk and scrawled heavy black lines over a much-altered passage.

Festooning the chairs, table and floor were stacks of fresh parchment; bits of paper ornamented with exquisite illuminated letters; and untidy piles of maps, sketches and random jottings. Pots of colored ink—blue, red, green and silver—stood on a shelf alongside a fine sheaf of gold leaf.

His graying hair stuck out like thistledown around his old head. Shreds of pipeweed speckled his dressing gown, and he had forgotten to brush his toes.

He threw down his quill and grabbed hold of a small scrap of light brown paper covered with hasty writing. In the middle was a hideous figure drawn in grey pencil.

"The artist got you down pretty well, old fellow," he muttered to the drawing. "Tom wanted manflesh… William… let's see…" He picked up his pen.

"_Yer can't expect folk to stop here for ever just to be et by you and Bert. You've et a village and a half between yer." He took a big bite off a sheep's leg he was toasting, and wiped his lips on his sleeve._

http/img344.imageshack.us/img344/1535/troll5cn.jpg


	6. Another Prometheus

Another Prometheus

The teacher gazed at the intent faces of the young men and women before him.

"The loremasters claim there is only one possible interpretation of the myth of Fëanor. I disagree. Both his glory and his disgrace come from the will to master fate and find freedom from the tyranny of the elements. He strove for knowledge and skill for all. No longer would power be only the province of the gods. For this ungodly pride he lost his life.

"Those who seek to better the lot of our fellow men honor him as the greatest of friends. Praise him!"


	7. Love Story

**Love Story**

Clutching his chubby cheek and waving a pointed, silver-painted stick, Beren yelled, "Woe! I'm hungry! Will I ever get out of this mess?" His face split in a broad grin. "Hark! It's music of a pipe unseen!"

Behind the bushes, Daeron played a vigorous dance tune on a tin flute.

Trailing a checkered woolen scarf, Lúthien scampered onto the grass and twirled on her tiptoes. Beren held out his plump arms. "Tinúviel! Tinúviel!"

She bellowed, "Oh no! A Man!" and bolted.

The performance came to a speedy end. Merry scribbled some notes on the script.

Rosie folded her scarf, Sam wiped the spit off his flute, and Fatty stuck his "sword" into his belt.

They looked expectantly at Bilbo. "Well?" said Merry. "What do you think?"

Bilbo coughed. "It's a good start. But to capture the romance, I think you need to do something about the hair on Rosie's toes."


End file.
